


Mad Sounds

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual You, Bisexuality, Day 5 Kinktober, Day 5 Kinktober 2020, Day 5 Shower Sex, Day Five Kinktober, Day Five Kinktober 2020, Day Five Shower Sex, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting Together, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober 2020 Day 5, Kinktober 2020 Day Five, Kinktober 2020 Shower Sex, Kinktober Day Five, Kinktober Shower Sex, Kinktober day 5, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Mad Sounds (Arctic Monkeys), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bisexual reader, motel sex, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Your shampoo spills in your bag so Hotch lets you use his. You masturbate in the shower, but then the tension builds and you both fuck in the shower.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862236
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Mad Sounds

_"Love buckles under the strain of those wild nights,"_

\- "Mad Sounds," _Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

It was one of those rare cases where you got to bunk with Hotch, which only happened when Garcia was brought into the field with you. This was supposed to be a straightforward serial killer – the only time you could ever say those kinds of words being in your line of work at the BAU – but the police found a computer system that was impossible to connect to a wider system. Hence, how the sleeping arrangements had been broken up with shared rooms. Emily and JJ were together, Morgan and Garcia, and usually they would try to stick you with Reid but you both begged otherwise. Apparently, you snored, and your biggest complaint about Reid was that he tossed and turned all night and woke up way too earlier combined with staying up way too late. So, Rossi took Reid, a favor you'd make up to him at a later date, and you got put with Hotch.

You didn't know exactly how to feel about that. For one, you were way too ecstatic than you should be, but more importantly, you were absolutely terrified. You'd had a crush on your boss since you been hired, though that eventually gave way to love. Despite working with a bunch of profilers who were supposed to be experts in body language analysis, you were sure that you'd kept that well under wraps. And it should stay that way, as far as you were concerned.

Still, the last three nights had been agony. Not only did you have a serial killer on your mind, but you also spent the last three nights distracted by Hotch's close proximity. After the first night, your suite smelled exactly like his cologne. At night, you could hear his soft breathing, and from the weak light of the streetlight, you watched Hotch sleep through slitted eyes. He slept on his belly, clutching one of the spare pillows to this chest and snuggling his face into the pillow. When he woke up, he had the messiest bedhead and a fine coating of stubble, and his voice was sexier than sin. Before you went to bed, you could overhear him talking on the phone with Jack, his murmurs so soft and gentle.

And just this morning, he had slipped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, water trickling down his bare chest as he gathered up his clothes to dress. He had avoided eye-contact with you the whole time as he muttered his excuses and apologies. "Sorry, I forgot to grab my clothes." There was a flush to his cheeks and chest that took up all your capacity to speak, so you didn't say anything. While at first you thought it was just the heat from the shower, it wasn't until much, much later – after the unsub was caught – that you realized he was blushing. Your thighs pressed together at the thought.

You had managed to push the thoughts of Hotch aside, but now with your unsub caught and behind bars, it was hard to ignore now. On your way back to the motel, you rode in the SUV with Hotch, Morgan, and Reid. "Our jet won't be ready to fly until tomorrow morning, so go ahead and get some rest tonight," Hotch told you all, his eyes briefly connecting with yours in the rearview window.

Immediately, you stomach started tightening at the thought of being alone with Hotch. Even though moments before you were exhausted, now you the idea of sleep seemed impossible. When you all reached the motel, you made a beeline for your room, calling over your shoulder to Hotch, "Dibs on shower first."

By the time Hotch made it to the room, you were rummaging through your bag for your pajamas. "Shit."

"What is it?" Hotch asked as he started loosening his tie.

"My shampoo bottle spilled and it got all over my pajamas. My other ones are dirty." You huffed, mildly frustrated. "Just my luck. Hey, I think there's a laundromat in town. Do you think you can take me? If not, that's okay. I can go by myself."

Hotch's hand on your forearm stopped your train of thought in its track. "It's nearly midnight and it's our last night here. Do you think you can just wear some of my clothes to bed?"

His offer caught you off-guard and you jerked your head up to search his face. Your boss's normally stern expression was softened considerably, his eyes honest and open as he met your gaze. "I…that seems fine," you finally answered. "What do you have that can fit me?"

Hotch dropped his hand from your arm and moved away. He searched his bag and pulled out a spare white t-shirt that he passed into your hands. "I don't have any spare pajama pants, but um," a light pink flush bloomed across his cheeks, "I don't think you'd want my spare boxers."

"Yeah," you agreed quickly, turning away, too shy to meet his gaze. "That's probably for the best." Once you were sure you schooled your expression back under control, you turned back to him again. "Um, do you have any shampoo? We already used the little free bottles."

"Oh, sure." Hotch passed you his shampoo bottle, and you didn't even have to look at the label to recognize the green of Irish Springs. One glance did confirm that it wasn't the two-in-one shampoo and conditioner, though. If that was the case, you would seriously have to reconsider your crush on Hotch.

"Thank you, Hotch."

"No problem. I'll probably already be in bed when you come out so just leave the bottle in there, and I'll shower in the morning."

"Okay. Well, I guess this is goodnight," you said awkwardly.

"Goodnight," Hotch's voice was warm and you slipped by each other as you headed for the bathroom and he for his bed.

* * *

Standing under the warm spray of the showerhead, you held the shampoo under your nose. The longer the stayed in the shower, the more and more you were tempted to give in and touch yourself. The shampoo made you smell like him, and the showerhead was one of the detachable kinds that made the thought of getting off all too easy. You were debating on whether to switch the temperature down to cool when you finally decided to give in, thinking about how Hotch would already be asleep.

Leaning against the shower wall, you slid your hand down your body slowly, picturing Hotch's big hands on you instead. Your fingers found your clit and rubbed slow circles around it, just teasing, and you shut your eyes tight against the spray of the water. In your mind's eye, you could see Hotch like you did this morning, wet all over. His hair was slicked back with moisture, and his skin had a healthy flush. And he also had the cutest little coin-sized nipples, pink, perfect for sucking.

With a whimper you slipped your other hand between your thighs and slide your fingers inside. Your head hit the shower wall with a thunk that you couldn't muffle, though you had your lips pressed together to stifle your moan. Your fingers weren't quite thick enough, not like Hotch's would be. God, he had the most perfect hands, so sure and confident, and you were sure that he'd know exactly what to whisper in your ear to be heard over the shower spray.

You were so close to coming but you needed more. Reaching up blindly, you grabbed the detachable showerhead and brought it down between your legs. Using the fingers of your other hand, you spread yourself open for easier access, and the change in pressure was instantaneous. Heat roiled through body, and you started to pant, getting closer. The water pressure was fantastic for a motel, and your knees buckled as you were forced to rely more and more on leaning against the wall. It became so much harder to hold in your noises, and you allowed weak little moans to slip past your lips, trusting the shower spray to hide your noise.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door, and your heart nearly leapt out of your chest. "Is everything alright in there?" Hotch called to you.

"Uh," you nearly moaned, his voice kicking up your pleasure, "Just a second!" You went to put the showerhead back on the wall, but somehow you slipped on your jelly legs and nearly fell out of your shower. "Fuck!"

Hearing your noises and mistaking them for distress (which they partially were), Hotch burst into the bathroom. You had caught yourself on the shower curtain, so you were half hanging out of the shower when you came face to face. There was a moment when you stared at each other wide-eyed, and then you both started talking at once.

"I'm sorry, I thought you needed help–"

"Sorry to wake you, this is embarrassing–"

At the same time, you both stopped, and Hotch was nearly red. The shower spray was still gushing hot water against your legs, and you were acutely aware of your nakedness. So was Hotch. Despite how much of a gentleman he could be, his eyes dropped down your body, and you saw his Adam's apple bob. That was all the encouragement you needed.

"Aaron." The sound of his given name broke Hotch out of his trance, and his eyes connected with yours again, pupils blown wide with lust. "Hurry up and get in here."

He didn't protest, just immediately started stripping off his t-shirt and pajamas, kicking off his boxer shorts while he was already half-way in the shower. The first thing he did once his body was under the spray was wrap his arms around your and pull you in for a kiss. It desperate like he was afraid that the moment he stopped kissing you, you'd just melt away from under his touch. When you pulled away, his mouth followed you, cutting a path down your neck. His kisses were not gentle, his teeth nicking at your skin and sending thrills through your body. You had the mental image of a vampire in your mind before Hotch's mouth once more chased all thoughts away.

As he was pressing you against the shower wall, you were overwhelmed by the heat of his body and the steam from the shower spray. It nearly made you lightheaded. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you, sweetheart," Hotch murmured in your ear.

With a groan, you spread your legs, sure that Hotch would catch you this time if you were to fall. "Please, Aaron, please touch me."

His fingers were where you needed them in an instant, and his touch was better than you could ever dream. With smooth strokes around your clit, Hotch worked you back up to the edge in no time while his mouth suckled on your earlobe.

Lacing your fingers through his thick, dark hair, you were reduced to whimpers of his name over and over again. You attempted to hitch one leg up and around his hip but had to settle for his thigh before you could lose your balance. That allowed for better access as his other hand found your entrance and pushed first one and then two fingers inside as he found your passage well-prepared.

You were right. His fingers were thick and perfect, and since you had taken the time to stretch yourself Hotch didn't waste any time. He started pumping and curling his fingers wildly, searching for that one spot – when he found it, he could tell by how your clamped down on his fingers and the rise of pitch in your chanting.

"That's it, sweetheart." Hotch nipped at your pulse point, and even though you couldn't see his face, you could tell he was smirking by the sound of his voice alone. "Come for me."

Helpless to do otherwise, you crashed into your orgasm with a sharp cry that Hotch muted with his mouth, swallowing down the rest of your noises. But he was far from finished with you yet. Though you could hardly stand, that wasn't an issue for Hotch at all as he hitched one of your legs up to hook over his hip and pressed you against the wall.

The tile was simultaneously slick with water and rough with the texture of the grout. It was so hot from the steam and your combined body heat that you thought you might pass out, but you fought against it. You didn't want to miss a thing when it came to Hotch. He caught your eye, and you nodded, signaling that you were ready. Then Hotch's cockhead was breaching your entrance, and he slowly slid home inside of you.

Since you were still a little sensitive from your orgasm, Hotch gave you time to adjust to his size, though you could tell by how his face crumpled and distorted that that was a tremendous effort. "Move," you finally gasped, feeling like you just couldn't suck enough air into your legs.

With your permission, Hotch started to fuck you. His hand was spread over the outside of your thigh, holding you upright and open to the movement of his hips. If you weren't already spinning from your orgasm, you would have marveled just how large his hand looked on your body. Instead, you just looped your arms around his neck, holding on for the ride.

Hotch fucked hard. Your back was definitely going to bruise from the tile wall, but you could hardly care. In a daze, you looked down at the sight of him plowing into your body, how your flesh rippled. You could feel his balls slap against you with every stroke.

Over the shower spray, which valiantly remained hot, Hotch was a growling mess. He was incapable of forming words, but you could tell that he was also incapable of holding anything in either. There was a wild look in his eyes, like a beast that was finally allowed to let loose. If you weren't already so in tuned to his emotions, you might have thought he was angry with you, but he wasn't. He was just concentrating on not losing control.

He caught you staring and huffed, "Won't come until you do." Hotch huffed again, shaking his head slightly to get the water out of his eyes, but that was in vain. "Come on, sweetheart. One. More. Time." Punctuating his words with his thrusts, he moved his other hand down to your clit again.

And again, you came, this one more powerful from the last as you felt it charge through your body. He came a little after you, though he had the sense to pull out and come on your leg again, letting the shower spray wash the evidence down the drain. This time you also shrieked, and he gave his own hoarse shout of completion. The sound rang off of the walls. If you had had time to consider it, you might have been embarrassed at the noise complaints. With Hotch like this, though, nothing could ever feel like shame.

By the time you came down from your high, Hotch had you gathered in his arms, his hands rubbing up and down your arms. You had to push away to look up into his face, and as soon as you did, you were struck with how blind you were. How did you never know that he loved you?

"How long?" Hotch asked you.

You didn't have to ask to know what his question was about. "Since the Alaskan case." Biting your lip, you pressed your hands to his chest with something like wonder, marveling at how he could really be in your arms. "You?"

"Since Foyet," Hotch said, but he didn't sound ashamed about it, or resigned.

"We have so much time to make up for," you sighed. "How many nights could we have been spending like this?"

Hotch pressed the length of his body against yours, and you were suddenly very much aware of his stamina with his cock nestled against your lower belly. "Then I guess we'd better get started," Hotch said in something very close to a growl.

And after that there was no more talking, but you both were anything but silent.

* * *

The next morning when you and Hotch headed out to the SUVs, Morgan was there, steadily complaining. In too good of a mood for anything to bring you down, you asked, "What's all this about?"

"You missed out on our neighbors' wild night." Morgan shook his head, clutching his to-go coffee cup to his chest, his eyes unreadable behind his sunglasses. "They made some mad sounds all night long – I thought they'd never quit."

Of course, Hotch was able to keep his cool next to you as he nonchalantly asked, "And you didn't hear any of this, Garcia?"

"Nope!" She answered in her usual perkiness. "I've had trouble sleeping these last few days, but since we caught the unsub, I slept like a baby. But I'll definitely sleep better in my own bed."

"I couldn't agree with you more, baby girl." Morgan threw his arm around her shoulders, tugging her close to his body. "I'm ready to get out of here."

"Yes," Hotch agreed, and invisible to the others thanks to the angle of his body, Hotch brushed his fingertips against yours. "Let's go home."


End file.
